ifmcfandomcom-20200213-history
IFMC GP2 Season 1
Parent Series IFMC Season 1 Champions Drivers Champion: Alexander Rossi Constructors Champion: MOR Junior About Season 1 The Season 1 IFMC GP2 Season will be the inaugural season of the championship. The league is the official feeder series of IFMC. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. The cars will be identical using a 2006 GP2 chassis which will be strapped with a Renault engine which is designed to be 100 brake horse power less than the Renault engines offered to the top class. The league will start on the 20th February 2016. Signed Teams and Drivers Mid-Season changes *Davide Valsecchi and Stefano Coletti were released from Netflix Motorsport after the 3rd race weekend and replaced with Jolyon Palmer and Carlos Sainz, Jr. As a result of Jolyon going to Netfilx, he was replaced by Stoffel Vandoorne who was replaced at Steelers Racing by Charles Leclerc. *Sean Gelael was released from the Alitalia Junior Team and replaced for the rest of the season by Luiz Razia. Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each which are a feature race which features a mandatory pit stop and a sprint race. The Feature Race will be 60% race distance with the Sprint Race with 30%. *After San Marino, The series took an unexpected 2 month break due to an issue in Monaco that was similar to the Nurburgring. After a long delay it originally returned to Monaco in June, however it later became Spain due to the same issue happening in Monaco. Later on Monaco, along with Europe, Britain and Germany would be cancelled. Testing Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishes in the Feature Race using the following structure: Points are awarded to the top six classified finishes in the Sprint Race using the following structure: *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified within 90% race distance, they were still classified as finishing. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled **Stoffel Vandoorne initially finished 5th on the road in the Argentina Feature Race, however he was given a 20 second time penalty dropping him down to 6th due to an incident that the stewards felt he caused with Rio Haryanto and Davide Valsecchi. This lifted Conor Daly up to 5th. **Alexander Rossi and Josef Newgarden originally finished 6th and 7th on the road respectfully in the feature race of Belgium, however were each given time penalties for separate incidents. Rossi was given a 30 second penalty for a start incident which dropped him to 14th and Newgarden a 20 second time penalty for a collision with Magnussen at the bus stop chicane dropping him to 10th. Newgarden in the sprint race was given a 10 second time penalty dropping him to 10th for a collision with Vandoorne at the exact same place which dropped him to 10th. **Luca Ghiotto originally finished 11th in the feature race of Italy, however he was later disqualified for rejoining unsafely and taking out Carlos Sainz Jr. **Daniel Abt originally finished 15th on the road at the feature race of Italy and promoted to 14th once Ghiotto had been disqualified, however he was later bumped down to 15th as he was handed a 20 second time penalty for a collision with Nick Yelloly at the Ascari chicane. **Alex Lynn initially finished 2nd on the road the sprint race of Italy, however he was handed a 30 second time penalty for causing the crash between Stoffel Vandoorne and Graham Rahal dropping him to 9th, this promoted Kevin Magnussen to 2nd. |} Constructors Championship |}